Goes Without Saying
by Maelynne Naveen
Summary: Sometimes things just don't need to be expressed in words... or do they? TamaxHaru FLUFF! Chapter 5 is up and complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh my goodness – I had no idea how much fun these two were to write – or I would have done so a long time ago!

Slight spoilers for Chapter 26 of the anime… I know, usually I'm a stickler for manga canon, but they really did a cute job on the anime, so I accept it. XD

FLUFF warning – if you have any kind of intolerance for sweets – turn back now!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club

_Italics_ - - flashback/memory

* * *

**Goes Without Saying**

It had been one week since they danced. Seven days since he had gently guided her around the dance floor. 168 hours since his world had simultaneously exploded and collapsed, leaving Tamaki in a permanent state of awe and confusion.

- - - - - -

_When the slow music began to play, Haruhi tentatively moved closer to her partner, aware of what the reduced tempo indicated. Her small palm met his – although his pampered hands were soft, hers were infinitely more so. Doubtless another case of commoner magic, he decided._

_Without thinking, he brushed his thumb over her smooth skin. She raised her gaze to meet his, dark eyes wide with an unspoken question. As if suddenly realizing exactly what he had done, he moved to withdraw his hand… but stopped as he felt a slight pressure on his fingers._

_He glanced up in surprise, only to find Haruhi smiling at him in amusement. She continued to smile as she guided his hand to encircle her waist. A bright pink blush stained her cheeks, but she didn't desist; draping her arms over his shoulders, bringing her body full against his._

_Tamaki suddenly realized he had stopped breathing and took an awkward gasping breath. Startled, she took a small step back, concern visible in her dark eyes. Alarmed, he quickly grabbed the petite woman, pulling her back into position against him. _

_Haruhi merely smirked at the typically suave host, resting her head comfortably on his chest as they swayed to the music, utterly oblivious to all else._

_ - - - - - - _

And now his thoughts were in turmoil. For so long, he had convinced himself that the only feelings he had towards her were parental. But that failed to explain the thrill he had felt upon seeing her driving up in the horse-drawn carriage. Nor the adrenaline-infused panic as she fell over the edge of the railing and out of sight. And it hadn't just been the emergency that caused his heart to thunder against his ribs as he carried her to shore.

He'd tried everything to force his heart to comply with the position he'd established in his mind for her. His repetitive "otoosan" mantra did no good, nor did his attempts at visualization. His mind-theatre stubbornly resisted – forcing every fantasy into the same one involving himself, Haruhi and one very _un_ father-like kiss. He sighed happily as yet another variation played itself out in his mind before breaking out of his reverie.

He ran his slender fingers roughly through his hair. It was just no use. His delusions were shattered and they couldn't be rebuilt. His head snapped up with determination. If that's how it was, there was only one thing for him to do.

_ - - - - - -_

"Haruhi, I've come to declare my love for you!"

An apron-clad Haruhi appeared from the kitchen, wiping wet hands on a dish towel.

"What?"

He bent down on one knee, flourishing a rose in her direction, glad his host skills had not deserted him in his hour of need, "Haruhi, I've realized that I cannot live without your love – please tell me you feel the same."

"Oh, I guess I thought that went without saying."

He toppled over.

Unperturbed, she plucked the flower from his prone form and wandered into the kitchen in search of a vase.

He followed after her, certain she must not have heard him properly, her petite form busy rummaging through one of the lower cabinets.

He reached out a hand helplessly, "H-Haruhi, did you not understand…?" Nimbly she evaded his grasping hands, carrying her rather forlorn vase to the sink.

"Of course I heard you; I just though we already understood each other." Once the vase was full, she inserted the single blossom, setting it neatly on the kitchen table. "I chased after you like a maniac that night," she continued, ticking the items off her fingers as she went, "I barely danced with anyone else," she turned a little pink at the next, "and I certainly didn't dance with anyone the _way_ I danced with you."

Satisfied with her list, she pulled the ties at the back of her apron, folding the article in half – and was abruptly grabbed from behind in a tight hug. She squeaked and attempted to wriggle out of his tight grasp. "Senpai, I can't brea—" her words trailed off as she was turned around, meeting his intense violet eyes.

Uncharacteristically quiet, he threaded his fingers through her short hair, caressing her cheek with his thumb. For once, the two were in complete agreement as he drew her face close and captured her mouth with his.

Haruhi sighed softly and met his kiss eagerly. With one arm resting on the small of her back, he eased her more closely to him. Her knees felt frighteningly unsteady and the apron she held fell to the floor unnoticed.

Despite her long charade, Tamaki realized it was impossible to mistake this woman for a boy upon holding her. He vowed never to allow anyone else to discover this. Her curves were subtle but they were there. Her waist had a delicate slope that gently led into her slender hips. And his male brain was distinctly aware of her small breasts pressing against his chest.

When she angled her head, parting her lips, he moaned against her mouth before slipping his tongue in to entice hers. A low "mmmmm" escaped her throat, causing Tamaki to grin, delighted with her response. He was moments away from suggesting they move to the couch when the front door abruptly flew open.

"Haruuuhi – I'm ho—"

Still tangled in the blonde's embrace, Haruhi managed to get out one word: "Otoosan."

And Tamaki promptly fainted.

_ - - - - - -_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, this chappies rather short – I'm usually a one-shot girl but this one was just begging me to continue, so I'll see what I can do! XD

Also, as of Volume 8, I haven't read anything that suggests Ranka's gender has been physically altered; just that he dresses up as a woman. Therefore, I still refer to him as a "him" hopefully that isn't too confusing. And I beg your forgiveness, I'm sure I haven't done his character justice. o.o;

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed - you guys are wonderful!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi sighed as she surveyed Tamaki's crumpled form. It suddenly occurred to her that no matter how she was dressed, she would always be the man in this relationship.

She picked up the abandoned apron from the floor, setting it on the kitchen counter before returning to her fallen host. She knelt next to him, intending to rouse him gently; however, this plan was forcibly overruled by her intrusive father.

"Haruhiiii! Why was this brute attacking you!?" Grasping Tamaki by the shoulders, he emphasized his point with a round of merciless shaking, Tamaki's head snapping back and forth with each motion. Understandably startled, he jolted awake, eyes wide with confusion… and then fear. He scrambled backwards after catching sight of Ranka's predatory grin and curled up against the far wall.

Haruhi merely turned to her father, "If you hadn't noticed, I was not being attacked at all… I was a willing participant." Tamaki turned bright red at this, but Ranka was used to Haruhi's pragmatic nature and merely hung his head in defeat. It seemed Haruhi had finally made up her mind about her rich suitor; Ranka knew his daughter was nothing if not stubborn. There would be no changing her mind once it was set. He huffed out an irritated breath, his earlier appearance of subjugation somewhat marred as he shot an icy glare in Tamaki's direction, causing the younger man to shiver from the cold.

Ranka folded his arms stubbornly, turning his eyes away, "But it doesn't mean I have to like him…" He strode back to Tamaki, who had gathered enough courage to stand, "And if you hurt my daughter in any way – "

"I would never do that! I love Haruhi with my entire being – I swear that I will always protect her from harm!"

Haruhi turned slightly pink at his loud declarations of love in front of her father. With the keen eye of a parent Ranka immediately noticed the change in her, clutching his chest in utter despair, "Ah, it truly must be love – my Haruhi never blushes!" Her slight flush blossomed into bright red at this observation.

She grabbed Tamaki's hand, effectively cutting off his continuing professions of love and pulled him towards the front door. She waved at her father, "I'll be home by nine!" Now in full parent-mode, Ranka followed through the small apartment, yelling after them, "No drinking… or smoking… or illegal drugs… and don't you dare deflower my daughter!!"

Mortified, Haruhi quickly pulled the door shut behind them, sagging against it in relief. She peered up at Tamaki through her lashes, hoping he hadn't been too traumatized. She relaxed when she saw him grinning down at her.

"Well, that could have been worse…" Haruhi stared at him in amazement; horrified to even know what he imagined could have been worse… physical violence maybe? At least they had managed to avoid bloodshed. Still hand-in-hand he pulled her towards the stairs, "Come, my darling Haruhi," he gestured grandly, his usual exuberance rapidly returning. "I will take you out on a proper date!"

Haruhi allowed herself to be led down the stairs but stopped cold at the bottom. Sweet Kami, for a moment she had forgotten about the whole _rich_ thing. It was one thing to go to school or even be in an extracurricular club with them. But now she had gone and actually fallen for one of them. Eyes wide in realization she stared at the expensive vehicle. Couldn't they just walk? She glanced from Tamaki to the car and back again.

What had she gotten herself into?

- - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

I'm not quite sure about how this turned out – any and all _constructive_ feedback would be most appreciated. I realize that the characters are somewhat OOC – but I really wanted to take them out of their comfort zone, so it couldn't really be helped.

It might seem that my Tamaki and Haruhi adjusted rather quickly to their change in relationship status, but I feel like most of the development happened prior to my story, specifically in Episode 26, so I didn't feel the need to write that part. ♥

And a serious fluff warning is needed here – proceed with extreme caution! 8D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tamaki stood next to the limo waiting for Haruhi to enter before him. It took a moment before he realized that she was no longer behind him. He quickly turned towards her, unsure as to why her eyes seemed out of focus and why a look of concern creased her dark brows.

Haruhi stared at the car. For some reason it had thrown into sharp contrast everything that had just happened. It was true she had finally become aware, or maybe just admitted, her own feelings when they had been so dangerously close to losing Tamaki. She had suspected he felt the same and it had been confirmed when their eyes met – albeit falling off a bridge wasn't exactly the ideal moment to confess romantic feelings; she knew. And even the horrible embarrassment of being walked in on by her father still managed to only slightly unsettle her.

But the long black vehicle had suddenly triggered the true impact of what was occurring. And it terrified her. Images of high class parties, expensive meals and disapproving relatives flitted through her brain faster than she could keep up.

Tamaki was instantly beside her, grasping both of her hands dramatically, "What's wrong, Haruhi? Are you sick? Is there a storm coming?" He glanced up into the sky, which happened to be a perfectly clear blue.

His familiar dramatics were enough to bring Haruhi back from her disturbing visualizations. "Ah, gomen, I was just lost in thought for a moment – I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

He moved aside to allow Haruhi to get in first and gave the driver instructions out of pure instinct, without a second thought. Resting his leg across his knee, he relaxed into the plush seats. Naively considering the matter over, he turned to her and was stunned to see that she appeared even more troubled than before. "Haruhi, you must tell me what is troubling you – I'll worry myself sick if you don't!"

She turned wide brown eyes upon him, "Senpai, it's obvious I don't belong here – it's one thing to go to school with people completely out of my economic class. But it's quite another to date one. I don't fit into your social circles and your family certainly isn't going to accept me."

The blond spent a moment gaping at her, not sure who he had brought into the car with him. His Haruhi was usually so cool and unflappable. And here she was fretting away about whether his relatives were going to like her or not!

He tenderly brushed her hair behind her ear in a comforting gesture, "Haruhi that is madness! My father already approves of you – he's been babbling about our wedding for the past week – and he doesn't even know we're dating!"

Blinking, Haruhi merely stared at him. That wasn't exactly comforting. But at least it seemed the Chairman approved of her… and in more than an academic sense.

"Haruhi – I wouldn't care even if we had to live as outcasts on a primitive desert island! We could live off the land and our love would keep us warm through any storm!" He closed his eyes, reaching a hand into the distance dramatically.

She deadpanned him and waited as he was obviously lost in a fantasy involving the two of them and a setting that Tamaki found bizarrely romantic. Still wearing a ridiculous grin he managed to draw himself back to the real world, finding a tolerant Haruhi merely raising an eyebrow in his direction.

He paused, suddenly serious, his eyes losing their focus as he stared at the floor, "And if you're worried about that woman – don't. She's never approved of me and quite honestly I'm not entirely sure I want someone like her to do so anyways."

He pulled her into an abrupt hug and she settled comfortably against his chest, his heartbeat steady and strong. "And even aside from that, the most important thing is how I feel about you – and that isn't going to change," he whispered into her hair. She smiled into his jacket, immensely comforted by his words and his closeness. Her earlier concerns seemed a trifle silly now that he had finally spoken so plainly to her.

She raised her eyes, bright with emotion and somewhat embarrassed that she had fallen apart so quickly, "Senpai, I – –" His lips cut off any reply and she relaxed into his sweet kiss, savoring the amazing feel of his mouth softly playing against hers.

She allowed his kiss but when he went in for another she gave him a wry smile and wiggled her way across the long bench seat, resting her back against the window. Across the seat her _boyfriend_ (she nearly balked but it was too late now to deny the label's accuracy) was pouting, looking dangerously close to starting a mushroom patch right there in the limo.

"You know, just because we're in the backseat of a car doesn't mean we have to make out," she pointed out logically.

Tamaki gazed at her pitifully, violet eyes doing a remarkable impression of a puppy. "B-but, Haruhi…"

She shook a finger at him mock-seriously, "And don't think that since I allowed you to kiss me earlier that you can start doing it all the time now."

He leaned across the seat, extending his long arm to easily capture her teasing finger, softly pressing his lips to the small digit. Haruhi glanced furtively at the still-open window between the backseat and the driver. Tamaki merely grinned and reached around her back, their bodies in extremely close contact as he pressed the button to raise the dark privacy window. His eyes remained locked with hers and her heart pounded rapidly at the intimate contact.

She blanched, watching the dark window roll up, "Now he's _really_ going to know what we're doing," she grumbled.

He ignored this, pulling her slight form towards him, lips mere centimeters away but not yet touching… He marveled at the loveliness of the girl next to him, still amazed not only at how he truly felt but that she felt the same.

"You're pressing your luck, Senpai," but it was whispered and there was no conviction behind her words. She felt his warm breath on her lips and was suddenly impatient as he continued to hesitate. She gave in, pulling on his lapels, their mouths joining in a delightful brush of lips and tongue. In true analytical form, Haruhi marveled at the range of sensations that flooded her from such a simple act as the joining of lips.

Despite all of his eccentricities and stubbornness, she couldn't deny that she had fallen hard for him. A wave of tenderness that she rarely felt washed over her as she threaded her fingers through his fair hair. And as his inexperienced hands fumbled their way to the space in between her skirt and top, caressing the skin on her waist, a delicious warmth flared within her belly. The heat spread all through her, even down to her fingertips and toes. Growing more bold, he traced the smooth skin he found as his hands wandered over her back. She matched his kiss with abandon, exploring his mouth and allowing him to do the same.

Her pragmatic mind warned her that their future would not be perfect or easy but her newly awoken heart assured her she would always feel safe within his arms.

And when a drive that should have taken fifteen minutes took more than an hour, neither one noticed. As they stepped out of the car, cheeks flushed and lips swollen the driver merely smiled to himself, glad he had taken the long way. He remembered how it was to be young. He switched on the turn signal – ready to return the car to its proper driver – inordinately pleased that he would have no trouble persuading his son to marry the intelligent, strong-willed woman. He pulled the hat low over his eyes and directed the car out into traffic.

- - - - -

The next day a local tabloid published an article complete with blurry picture: Ouran High School Chairman Suoh Driving Limos to Pay for Eccentric Hobbies…

- - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Wow, this chapter was really a struggle for me – I keep going back and forth as to whether I'm happy with it. I hope it came out okay!

Yet again, a fluff warning is needed – proceed only if you can handle high sucrose content XD

_Still don't own OHSCH – forgot that on the last chapter, whoops.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Haruhi glanced around, trying to take in the unfamiliar sights and sounds of this section of town. Her mind was still a little foggy from their en route "conversation" – during which very little talking had actually occurred. With one look at the restaurant, she could immediately tell that she was out of her league. She and her father rarely ate meals out and when they did, it was a far cry from this… what with linen tablecloths and real silver place settings.

"I don't think I'm going to meet the dress code…" she muttered dryly.

As usual, her protests fell on deaf ears. Tamaki gave her hand a quick squeeze and with a cryptic, "Wait here a moment" strode into the restaurant.

At a loss, she simply stood there, wondering what he had planned this time. The busy pedestrian traffic jostled her around, effectively breaking her out of her reverie and she claimed a seat on a nearby bench.

What in the world was he up to now? She lifted a flip-flop clad foot for inspection somewhat indignantly. He had better not be in there getting her a dress or something equally ridiculous. She was perfectly happy with her comfortable capri pants and sandals and if he thought –

Completely lost in her increasingly irritated musings, she didn't even notice his approach until his shadow suddenly blocked out the sun. Shifting her eyes upwards, she saw a beaming Tamaki with a basket under one arm and an eager hand reaching towards her. Unable to even form a question as to his strange actions, she accepted his outstretched hand and he easily helped her to her feet.

Without letting go, he silently led her _away_ from the daunting restaurant. They slipped in between the next building, the street noises gradually diminishing as they continued on. The walkway suddenly stopped in front of an old-fashioned wooden gate underneath an ivy-covered archway. At first glance it was a remarkably authentic looking structure – the wood appeared weathered and the greenery tangled – until Tamaki inserted a hotel-style key on the left side, granting them admittance with a slight beep from a hidden mechanism.

Still somewhat confused as they stepped through the arch, Haruhi was immediately charmed by her first glimpse of the small garden, so well hidden among the modern structures. Whoever designed it had done amazing work – creating an atmosphere completely apart from the busy, noisy street just a few meters away. Tall, slender trees covered in delicate white blossoms flocked the edges of the garden, creating an open glade in the middle surrounded by a fragrant white carpet. At the north edge a miniature koi pond was nestled among the many trees. She hurried over to the small pool, bending over with her hands on her knees to get a closer look at the brightly colored fish rapidly darting about.

He grinned at her obvious delight, quite pleased that she seemed to enjoy the peaceful and secluded setting.

Sensing his eyes on her, Haruhi glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but grin. She was actually a little amazed at his perceptiveness… especially after being so completely dense about his own feelings for so long. In the back her mind she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for her earlier thoughts, especially considering how much thought he had put into this. He obviously knew her well enough to realize how uncomfortable she would be in an expensive restaurant.

She stood back up, expecting him to still be across the garden, but as she turned around her hands pressed into his chest, halting her forward motion as she practically ran into him. The young man didn't seem to mind, giving her a warm smile before wrapping his arms securely around her.

Growing accustomed to his embrace, Haruhi was able to rest her head against his chest comfortably. Keeping her close, Tamaki easily rested his chin on her head, "I take it you like it, then?"

She nodded without changing positions, her dark hair moving up and down on his chest. He threaded his fingers through her short locks, gently twisting the strands between his thumb and forefinger.

"So, are you hungry?"

She craned her neck to meet his eyes, her eagerness clearly written on her face, "Hai!"

He beamed, "Well, there's a table over there," he pointed to a table and two chairs set up under the canopy of trees, "Or, I got us a blanket and we could have a picnic." His eyes fairly glowed with anticipation at this suggestion and Haruhi's mind was immediately made up. Besides, the grass was lovely and plush and it actually sounded fun.

"I think a picnic sounds nice."

In no time they had the blanket fully spread out and were quite comfortable with the seating arrangement. Haruhi easily kicked off her sandals before sitting down as Tamaki began unpacking the basket he had brought. He smiled, almost shyly, "I know you don't really enjoy sweets, so I got some cheese and fruit…" he trailed off, "it's like a French dessert…"

He needn't have worried, as the petite girl had already sampled a sweet red grape and was currently nibbling delicately on a piece of Camembert, eyes wide with delight. A soft chuckle escaped as he watched his down-to-earth girlfriend enjoy her one indulgence – gourmet food.

She could tell he was watching her again, and gave him a happy smile, "You should try it, it's really quite good."

Although he had partaken in this type of food many times before, it was as though he was trying the delicacies for the first time as he watched her enjoyment. Waiting until she took a bite of a ripe strawberry, he moved in swiftly, helping himself to a taste – first of the sweet fruit itself, and then the sweetness of her lips. Her pleasantly surprised squeak quickly turned into a soft moan as his tongue traced her lips, effectively cleaning them of the sticky fruit juice. A liquid pull swept through her insides as he continued to taste her lips, alternately nipping at her with his teeth and then pressing soft kisses to the same area.

He gently eased her back on the blanket, lightly touching the tip of her nose with his as he knelt over her.

Recollections of the last time they were in this position danced through her mind – of course, that time it had been innocent and unintentional; despite how it had appeared. Not so this time. Guilt suddenly swept over her again, recalling her mistrustful thoughts about his intentions. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Might as well confess – she felt strongly about being honest and if they were really going to do this, there couldn't be secrets or distrust.

He noticed her long exhalation of breath and was at once acutely aware of their position. Instantly he scrambled back into a seated pose, a deep blush blotching his complexion. It was as though his instincts had taken control and he hadn't even though about how forward he was being – at least she hadn't slapped him.

"Haruhi, I didn't mean to take advantage! Please, don't think I'm a pervert!"

A highly confused Haruhi stared up at him, still fully horizontal on the blanket. She leaned up on her elbows, "What?" She shook her head, "No, that's not it at all… we are dating right… I'm pretty sure that's okay." By now she had nearly lost her train of thought. "Actually I was thinking that I should probably apologize for earlier." She hurried on before he could interrupt. "I was worried that you might want me to wear fancy clothes or act differently, since I don't exactly look the part of your girlfriend." The next part came out in one embarrassed rush, "But it was so thoughtful of you to bring me here; I should never have thought those things." The stitching on the blanket suddenly held her attention. "Anyways… I'm sorry."

"You're right, Haruhi." Her head snapped up in surprise. "You must never think like that!" The tension fled from her body as quickly as it had come. She couldn't help but shoot him a sideways glare for scaring her like that.

Oblivious to her Look, he gently lifted her chin, "As soon as I met you, I knew why those other girls held no interest for me."

"Even when you thought I was a boy?"

He choked a little, "Well, as soon as I knew you were a girl," he quickly amended.

"Oh, so only after you saw me in my underwear."

His eyes grew wide, unable to speak lest he dig himself a deeper hole.

Haruhi tried her best to keep a straight face, but his panicked expression set her over the edge.

Concern faded into confusion and then understanding dawned as he watched her struggle to hide her smile. He grabbed the still grinning girl, feigning hurt, "How could you take advantage of my virtuous nature?"

She made a disbelieving noise in the back of her throat, earning a pout from the blonde lord. He swiftly placed her in his lap, the security of his arms providing support as he leaned her back, heated eyes meeting hers. "I don't know how you could doubt my innocence," he teased, pressing a kiss firmly against her mouth.

Haruhi flustered a moment after he broke away, coherent thought slow to return. She gave him a wry grin, "Let's just say I've learned a few things today."

"I'm afraid my image is forever tarnished."

"I won't tell." She paused a moment, considering, "By the way, what _are_ we going to tell the others?"

His already fair skin paled further as he pondered the ramifications of her question.

Eyes wide she deadpanned, "I'll protect you, Senpai."

Amused, he pulled her back in for another kiss. No further words were spoken, both content knowing they would just take it a day at a time... together.

- - - - -

* * *


	5. Epilogue

One last thank you to everyone who has reviewed throughout - they always make me smile!! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out...

_Nope, even after five chapters I still don't think I own OHSHC _

* * *

**Epilogue**

The unlikely pair paused in front of the wooden door leading to the Third Music Room. Glancing sideways at each other, they both nodded, mostly in an attempt to boost their own resolve. As Tamaki's right hand stretched out towards the doorknob Haruhi touched his left, twining their fingers together, her small hand nearly lost in his much larger one.

He stopped mid-reach, his hand suspended in mid-air and she watched the deep blush crawl up his neck, over his face, all the way to his scalp. His light hair fell over his forehead, obscuring his eyes as he stared at the floor, clearly embarrassed.

Surprised, she blinked at him questioningly, "Ano, Tamaki, it isn't as though we haven't held hands before," she lifted their clasped hands as if to emphasize her point.

He looked up, fixing her dark eyes with his. "That may be true, but this is different – this is an important step for us. This is like..." he struggled for the precise verbiage, "...our official declaration to the world that we are madly in love!"

"Or five of our closest friends." She interjected dryly, knowing she had already lost him to another farfetched daydream.

Grandly he brushed his hair back from his eyes, already considering the many possibilities as he gazed unseeing into the distance, "Perhaps we should have arranged some sort of ceremony or service…maybe even a small reception…"

They had been hiding their relationship for two weeks now and had finally decided to tell the rest of the club. They simply couldn't hide it from their friends any longer – it wasn't fair and it wasn't honest. In reality, she was amazed they had made it this long – her significant other not exactly one for secrets… or subtlety.

Haruhi only hoped things would go smoothly, with a minimum of mayhem. Unlikely with this group, she knew – although it was going to be significantly less disruptive than if the situation were reversed and she were behind the door with another club member. Actually, she corrected mentally, if that had happened they would never be able to break it to Tamaki. Raising a thoughtful eyebrow, her mind's eye pictured an image of her and Hunny-Senpai holding hands; he still clinging to Bun Bun and she towering over him even with her decidedly small stature.

She shook her head at the implausibility of it – besides, there was nobody behind those doors she would prefer to the one standing next to her.

Even if said male was currently pondering the logistics of an "Official Dating Announcement Ritual."

She sighed, but not unhappily, having already accepted him along with his widely varying moods and outbursts. Continuing through the doors on her own, she was halfway across the room before he even noticed she had abandoned him.

Not appreciating being left behind, he burst through the doors, long legs allowing him to easily catch up with the petite girl. "Haruhiii!!" he protested, "How can we make a Formal Courtship Proclamation if you are missing the other member of the –"

He stopped mid-stride, realizing that five pairs of eyes were now locked on him. Not counting those of his girlfriend which were currently blinking at him in her usually unruffled way. His expression was so mournful, she couldn't restrain a slight smirk from breaking out on her face. Too wrapped up in his own remorse, Tamaki failed to notice her amusement as he continued to hang his head, "Gomen nasai, Haruhi – I didn't mean to spoil the announcement."

From the table, Kyoya waived an uninterested hand in their direction, bespectacled eyes still focused on his notebook, "There's no sense in announcing something we already know."

Mouth agape, Tamaki robotically turned to face his friend, the shock draining his face of color, "W-what?"

"It's true, my lord!!" the twins intoned from across the room, "We figured it out a week and a half ago."

Hunny bounced up and down next to Haruhi, "Uh huh, uh huh – why else would Haru-chan let Tama-chan take her home every night?" Mori nodded in silent agreement with this logic.

Her Tamaki-sense kicking in, Haruhi instinctively grabbed the back of the blonde's shirt, effectively preventing him from sulking off to the Corner of Woe. Though it didn't stop him from continuing to peddle his legs, making him appear much like a runner on a treadmill. Looking around at the grinning faces, she realized it really had been uncharacteristically optimistic of her to think they would ever fool this group. They were entirely too close... and much too meddlesome to have expected anything else. But it was definitely a relief to have everything out in the open - even it appeared it had never really been hidden. Finally releasing the back of his shirt, the still-moving teen plowed face first into the expensive tile floor.

Unperturbed, she offered a hand in assistance and didn't let go even after he was upright, once again at ease with the group. His face turned slightly pink. Well, she was at ease... even if he wasn't.

Slightly less than two weeks ago, Kyoya had initially noticed the change in the two, not at all surprised at what he had foreseen as the obvious outcome. Impassively he had observed the slight differences in behavior that exposed their relationship to a sharp eye.

It was subtle... Tamaki's enthusiasm hadn't lessened; it had merely been redirected. And this wasn't to say he neglected his host duties - but as someone who knew him well, Kyoya could tell his heart wasn't quite in it. At least not the same way it had before.

And he hadn't called her "Daughter" in two weeks. That alone had been a dead giveaway.

Overall, Haruhi's behavior had remained largely the same; the only indication being the occasional glance in Tamaki's direction which tended to cause her expression to soften momentarily before she returned to her former task. The whole process happened in less than a second, but once he knew what to look for, he realized it was occurring more and more often.

Since the very beginning, he had known that if Haruhi were to just open her eyes, the rest of them wouldn't really stand a chance. And judging from the sparkle that appeared any time those deep brown eyes found Tamaki, she had clearly made that realization. He sighed under his breath, Tamaki always had been a lucky bastard. No pun intended, of course.

He continued to observe as they made the rounds: Mori's silent but approving nod contrasted with Honey's gleeful spinning hug with Haruhi. And the inevitable argument between Tamaki and Hikaru which would have ended in a tug of war over the tiny brunette had Kaoru not stepped in.

With a final note in his ledger he closed it and headed over to join the crowd.

The shadow king was fully aware that things would probably be a little different from now on. And though he knew this wouldn't be the last of the changes yet to come, especially since with each passing year more of them would graduate and move on, as he watched Mori and Honey return to their snack and Haruhi fall into comfortable conversation with the twins, complete with Tamaki loudly fighting for the spotlight, he felt at ease knowing the things that mattered would remain the same.

- - - - -

- - - - -

A/N - hopefully this isn't too abrupt of an ending - but I really just had it planned for the five chapters since the beginning... and although I'm moderately pleased with this story as a whole, I much prefer one-shots and I'm ready to get back to those.

Wow, I just realized I ended this story with the longest run-on sentence I've ever written - whoops! And I have no idea why I finished with Kyoya's POV... it just sort of happened... weird.

And even although this one is done, I'm definitely not finished writing for the fandom! More already in the works... XD


End file.
